


Respect

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Respect

After a long week of dealing with the press regarding the status of Duchesses Hana and Riley, Countess Madaline found herself in need of some unwinding.

It would have all been so simple had Liam chosen her to be queen, instead. But he had to follow his sentimental heart and pursue a woman who didn’t even return his affection. Riley probably had no idea how difficult she made everything by rejecting the King’s proposal, but then again she didn’t need to do anything but enjoy a duchy that was handed to her by a brokenhearted man. 

But the new Duchess was the last thing, Madeline wanted to think about, and decided to let out some steam. 

With each punch on the helpless bag, Madeline pictured Riley’s face. She hated being the American’s press secretary, but had no other way to serve her country, and had to endure the humiliating task of working for the Duchess.

Having worn herself out, Madeline headed into the locker room, breathing a sigh of relief to find it empty. Just another perk of coming in at such an early hour. She undressed and walked across the blue and gold tiles to the shower. Other people may find it tacky to decorate in Cordonia’s colors, but the Countess could never be reminded too much of the land she loves so dearly. 

Madeline closed her eyes and indulged in the minty tingle of her body wash. Being in the public eye meant keeping oneself presentable, but that didn’t mean the Countess didn’t enjoy time to herself. Stretching and writing under the hot water calmed her mind and soothed her body. It had only been a minute in the shower when she felt a strong hand slap her ass. The room echoed first from her loud shriek, then from the all too familiar low-pitched chuckle that sent a shiver down Madeline’s spine.

“Olivia! What the hell are you doing here?”

The Duchess of Lythikos sauntered over and turned on the shower next to the Countess. “I’ve been around the whole time. You were just too busy beating the punching bag to notice your surroundings.” She paused to look Madeline up and down, “I see the carpet matches the drapes.”

Madeline let out a groan before checking out the Duchess. “Looks like the same applies to you. Anyways, it’s just been a rough couple of days. Nothing I won’t survive.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The Countess shrugged her shoulders. “Do you actually care?.”

Olivia gave Madeline’s butt another slap, prompting an irritated look, then rested her hands on her blonde companion’s shoulders and began to knead. “Try me. You might be pleasantly surprised.” 

“What do you want, Oliva? Did ‘Duchess’ Riley ask you to play nice with me?”

The Duchess stopped her massage and leaned to whisper in Madeline’s ear. “Oh, I’m quite content, but you’re the one assaulting inanimate bags. Hardly becoming a beautiful, dignified countess such as yourself, and I couldn’t help but inquire about what makes you so miserable.”

Madeline shrugged Olivia off and the two women resumed soaping themselves for an uncomfortable moment. But she couldn’t dismiss the comment so easily. What did Olivia mean, by calling her beautiful? And why did it make Madeline’s heart flutter? Finally, the Countess spoke. “What makes you think I’m beau… uh, I mean, miserable?”

Olivia chuckled at the question. “Darling, I don’t THINK you’re miserable. I KNOW you are. Sure, the Rys brothers both scorned your advances, but that shouldn’t matter to you after all this time. Especially since a woman as beautiful as you could have anyone she wants. So what else could weigh this heavily on your mind?”

Again the word “beautiful” came from Olivia’s lips. Madeline tried to push the thought aside, but she couldn’t help but feel her breath quicken and notice how alluring her red-headed companion was. Something about Olivia’s strong, slender build was certainly attractive to the Countess, but it wasn’t until hearing the compliment on her appearance that she’d truly considered how gorgeous the Duchess was. She shook her head and returned her thoughts to the conversation, “It’s just these fucking Americans that ruined everything. First, it was Katie taking Leo away, and now Riley.” Madeline slammed her palms against the wet tile. “At least Katie actually married Leo, but Riley was perfectly happy to win Liam’s heart only to rip it out of his chest. The damage she’s done to Cordonia is something I’m still trying to undo. I just… I just always dreamed of being queen and serving my people. It killed me as a child watching Constantine allow the court to be plagued with corruption and I always knew in my heart that I would be the one to stop it. I didn’t just believe, I knew it with all my heart. But now that’s gone too, and I worry about what will happen to our country.”

For a second, Olivia said nothing, breathing in the steam from the water and suds on their bodies before speaking again, “You speak of Leo and Liam being taken away from you, but were they ever yours? Do you love either of them?”

“I…” Madeline paused and considered her answer. “I do love them, Olivia, but I’m not in love with them. It’s just that I would’ve taken care of them, been there to advise them. Romance was never on my mind, but does that matter when the fate of our people was on the line?

The Duchess stood silently and listened to Madeline, grabbing her gently by the arms to face her. “That’s exactly what I always see in you. No matter what disagreements we’ve had, I’ve always known I can count on you to put Cordonia above everything. You see, I love Liam too, but like you, I’ve had to face the truth that I was never in love with him. It was always about serving Cordonia to the fullest capacity. Regardless of what you think of me, Madeline, I respect you. You’re serving our country even though it hasn’t always been good to you. And it means a great deal knowing that you’re there to save Riley from the press. After all, we both know she could use all the help she can get.”

Madeline let out a bitter laugh. “I suppose I’ve harbored bad feelings over your friendship with Riley and her feeble-minded friends but, in truth, I’m relieved that a smart and strong Cordonian like you is keeping a watchful eye over them. What I’m trying to say is that I respect you too, Olivia. I don’t understand why you would want to be around them, but I hold you in very high regard. It’s the others that I despise.”

Olivia’s hips swayed as she closed the gap between them, letting the hot mist rain down on her body, and tucked one of Madeline’s blonde hairs behind her ear. 

The Countess couldn’t decipher the look on her redheaded companion’s face, but it made her feel lightheaded. Instinctively, she reached for Olivia, wrapping her arms around the Duchesses’ waist. Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked, but then hugged Madeline back, holding her close. “There’s hidden value in all of them, Madeline. They may be a pack of naive fools, but they’re dedicated to Cordonia, including Riley, they’re brave, loyal, and if they can piece my tough exterior, I can imagine they’d do the same for you if you only gave them a chance.”

Madeline felt her heart race at the sensation of her skin gliding against Olivia’s and the hot breath against her lips. Without a seconds hesitation, she leaned ever so slightly to kiss Olivia but quickly pulled away, breathless.

“I… I’m sorry, Olivia. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not? I was glad you did. Haven’t I sent you enough signals? I mean, for God’s sake, I could’ve approached you at any time to talk about this. Why else would I have chosen a time and place in which we were both naked? Like, I said, Madeline, I respect you. And sometimes I look at you and think we’re much more alike than either cares to admit.”

“How so?”

Olivia placed her hand on Madeline’s chest, running her fingers down to the Countesses chiseled abs. “I see that look in your eye and know that I have it as well. That look that practically advertises how lonely we both are, even if most people are too dull to notice. We’ve both lost out of Liam, but it wasn’t the man we wanted. It was the throne and with it the possibilities. We both are desperate to save this country from itself, but no one notices that desperate look written on my face. Tell me you’ve seen it in me.”

As Olivia’s fingers softly grazed Madeline’s slit, the Countess inhaled sharply. “Y- yes, I’ve seen it, Olivia. I never thought we could be together, so I pushed those feelings down. But, my God I want you. No, I need you.”

Glancing up and down, Olivia licked her lips at the sight before her, and slowly inserted a finger, letting Madeline get used to the feeling before slipping a second digit.

Hungrily, Madeline took Olivia in a deep kiss while clutching tightly to the Duchesses’ breasts. Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through Madeline’s body until she finally climaxed against Olivia’s touch.

“Oh God, Olivia. I’ve been needing this forever. Thank you.”

The Duchess wagged her finger in front of Madeline’s face and pointed downward. “Actions speak louder than words. If you want to thank me, it needs to be something I feel.”

Without saying a word, Madeline kissed Olivia on the lips, then down to her neck, then her breasts, and finally, she cascaded her tongue against Olivia’s wet folds. And just before entering, she abruptly stood back on her feet. “How about we ditch this place and I give you a private tour of my quarters?”

Olivia turned off her shower and smiled as Madeline smacked her on the rear. The two of them may not have had love just yet. But there was something undeniable building between them on a foundation of respect.


End file.
